tnxanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
TNXA SuperShow Live Tour: Timmy's Birthday Wish Special
MATCH CARD *1 - Rarity was about to tag Aksana in, but Aksana had enough that she left the apron and leaves. *2 - Trey's opponent was revealed as WWE's Heath Slater who came with Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre. After the match, McIntyre jumps Tha Scorpion from behind and hits him with the steel chair, followed by Future Shock on the chair, and McIntyre wins the Hardcore Champion. But then, Dolph Ziggler comes in and plants McIntyre down with Fame Asser on the cookie sheet and won the Hardcore Champion. Then Jinder Mahal hits Ziggler with the Pepsi cup with Pepsi soda and won the Hardcore Title. Then Tha Scorpion strikes Jinder Mahal with the kendo stick 20 times and won the Hardcore Champion. *3 - Backstage, Mandy Luxe coming her way to the ring and the lights when out. Mandy became angry for a bit until the lights came back and when the lights was back on, Iima appears in a Sting jacket. Mandy pissed of how Iima destroyed her at Extreme Uncensored but Iima laughs at and Mandy got pissed off then before and ask Iima to meet her in the ring in a few minutes. Mandy storms off to the ring as Iima smiles then the lights went off again and the lights went back on again as Iima disappears. After the match, Mandy jump Iima from behind with a Beverly Hills Bulldog. *4 - The match ended in DQ'ed when Azrael hit Smokey with a steel chair. While the bell is ringing for disqualification, Azrael keep assaulting Smokey with the steel chair and Broly grabs Itsuki to the ring and he destroying him with his brutal finishing move, Garbage Disposal, then throws him out of the ring to the floor. Back to Azrael, he keep unloading on Smokey with the steel chair. Smokey tries to get on his feet and Azrael broke his back from behind with the Chicano Backbreaker. And the crowd booing at Azrael Sanchez and Broly. The medical staff has arrived and escort Itsuki and Smokey out of the arena on a stretcher. *5 - The match ended in no contest when Jade got attacked by Sabrina Spellman when Sabrina jumps Jade from behind and plants her with It's Magic on the ramp. Jade was out cold by Sabrina. The trainer was escorting Jade to the back. She had a major concussion by the hands of Sabrina. And the Loli Shield still in the ring and Hinata Hakamada grabs the mic while the trainers escorted Jade Chan. Hinata says "Well, Jade, I'm sorry you couldn't face us. Whoops, our match is off. And Sabrina... YOU COST US THIS DAMN MATCH! First our boys deal with Kane, now... we'll ready to deal with you, Sabrina. And you'll gonna believe that". Loli Shield shouted Believe in the Loli Shield in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheering and the Loli Shield doing their pose like The Shield. *7 - Before the match begins after HWO and Amu Hinamori in the ring, Amu announces her mystery partner. The music plays and it's Rogue from X-Men, and she got on her X-Men Evolution gothic attire! The crowd was going nuts. Before the match, Kurumu Kurono took out Vicky the Babysitter and Succubombs her to the stage. *9 - Timmy Turner's opponent was none other then Vaughn Kreed, who broked him & Avalon out of prison. After the match during his celebrates his World Title, Timmy was jumped by Vaughn Kreed from behind and he's about to do the Spine Shatter. Suddenly Ruandy Orton came out and attacked Vaughn Kreed to save Timmy Turner! Snap powerslam by The Viper! Orton stalking Vaughn Kreed down... RKO FROM THE VIPER TO THE ONE MAN NATION! And Orton toss Vaughn Kreed out of the ring! After that, Kurumu and Wendy enters the ring with Timmy Turner and Randy Orton. Miscellaneous Facts *Timmy's birthday party was shown during the event. *Skrillex did a special performance to the crowd and wished Timmy a happy birthday. *HWO's Vicky the Babysitter tried to ruined the party by using a Curfew Lock on Timmy, but stopped by Dokuro Mitsukai of the SOS Brigade. The two women argued each other until Dokuro-chan uses her Excalibolg to destroyed a table and Vicky left. *Backstage, Aksana was on her callphone talking to someone until Rarity came to her and argued about Aksana leaving her during their match. Aksana tried to calm her down but Rarity continued to go crazy about that her stuff was ruined especially her dress. Aksana then told her that it was there's nothing going on with her dress and it's just nothing more than a dress. Rarity told Aksana that it was just...a...dress? Then Rarity slaps Aksana and Aksana answers back with a slap of her own and the two Cuties catfight each other until the officals broke them up. Category:TNXA Shows Category:TNXA Specials